The 8th doll
by Destany Ponde
Summary: This is about a ruthless 8th Rozen Maiden and how the Real Alice Games Begin
1. She is the 8th doll

Rozen Maiden: S is for Silver

Chapter 1: The 8th Rozen Maiden

As Shinku awoke from her deep sleep she looked around as if something was wrong. Everyone was already at breakfast. Nori had prepared bento boxes. Suisesiki and Sousesiki were at the table too, with Kanaria. They couldn't resist visiting. Shinku came down slow and casual. At the end of the stairs she noticed a faint light coming from the closet with the mirror. So, instead of going to breakfast she waltzed to the closet and saw a n-field had opened. She only wondered _"who's is this?"_

She looked deep into the mirror and was sucked in. She let out a loud gasp.

The others looked around and ran to Jun's room to look for Shinku but she was nowhere to be found.

"She has to be here there aren't any places for her to hide." Jun said casualy.

"Jun, something you don't realize that as Rozen Maiden we may find holes to the n-field and get sucked in reluctantly. This is not common for us so we don't know when this happens." Sousesiki explained.

"Shinku's not in her case." HinaIchigo and Kanaria said in harmony.

"Maybe she went to the n-field?" Nori said curiously.

"Sousesiki, the mirror. It's rippling." Suisesiki yelled.

The dolls ran to the closet and saw the ripples. Then an image appeared. It wasn't shinku but none other than Suigintou. She was holding Shinku. Behind her was a doll, with blue hair and a bow. Suigintou was unaware of the girl. Or so she appeared to be. Then she twisted Shinku's arm. Shinku let out a scream of terror and pain.

Then, Suigintou let out a gasp of pain. She began rising. Her body began to glow as she rose. Her Rosa Mystica came out of her and flew behind Shinku. She then let out a maniacal giggle. And threw Shinku and the others out of the mirror.

"I am Mitsuki. The 8th Rozen Maiden. The Alice Games will now begin.

Continued in chapter 2…


	2. No one Remembers?

S is for Silver:

Chapter 2: What happened?

"Shinku!" They all yelled in harmony.

"Are you all right?" Hina and Kanaria asked with caution.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Shinku responded with a tad bit of anger in her voice.

"It just looked like you were in pain so I thought I would ask." Hina Ichigo said before she ran off scared of what was next.

"Hina! Please don't run off again!" Nori said as she ran off after Hina.

The other dolls may not have realized her pain but Jun noticed something odd with her emotions. She was getting angry at Hina for nothing. Something happened. But why couldn't anyone remember. Jun only remembered Suigin tou holding Shinku. That's all any of them remembered, except for Shinku. She remembered the girl. She only remembered her voice. A soft sound like the first snow of winter gentle but if there's too much it could be deadly.

She saw Suigin Tou's rosa mystica. It was glowing bright. Suigin Tou dropped like a human when they drop dead. Her only question was who is this girl.


	3. Who are you

S is for Silver:

Chapter 3: The girl:

As Shinku recalled last night was a nightmare brought to life. She was sucked into the mirror with life and was being threatened by Suigin tou with a girl behind her with blue hair and a silver dress. She stole Suigin tou's rosa mystica and eliminated her from the Alice Game. This girl with no heart "killed" her sister. Who was next?

"Who are you?" Shinku asked in her Dream.

"Why are you here?" this girl replied.

"This is my world, why are you here?"

"I came to see my soon to be sleeping sister."

"What do you mean?"

"I will put you to sleep along with all of your other sisters."

"Don't you mean our sisters, and what is your name?"

"Yes they're my sisters however, I don't considered them my sisters. I am Mitsuki. I am the 8th doll. Don't you remember."(she giggled) "We met last night in my n-field because I used Suigin tou to lure you in."

"I don't understand, how come I don't remember and neither of my-our-sisters do? Why did you use Suigin tou? Why did you eliminate her? Why didn't you eliminate me as well?"

"Calm, now Shinku. I used Suigin tou to lure you in. I eliminated her to make it easier for me. I didn't eliminate you because suspicion would grow. You and _Your_ sisters don't remember because father gave me extra abilities.

"So good luck." She said with a chuckle then vanished.


End file.
